Illumination devices including illuminators and aiming lights, both visible and invisible, using laser, LED or other light sources are generally known. Dual beam illumination devices such as the AN/PEQ-2 manufactured by Insight Technology, Inc. are also known. These devices have two beams of light that may be separately controlled to be on or off. At least one of the beams may be on with a relatively low level of intensity or with a relatively high level of intensity. A multi-position rotary switch to control the on/off state and/or intensity level(s) of the beam(s) is also known.
Various hazards can exist when high intensity beams are used, particularly when a laser light source is used. Laser light is particularly harmful to the human eye. Even brief exposure can cause permanent damage. These and other drawbacks of the prior art are sought to be overcome by the present invention.